


Permission Slips

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lothor doesn't do permission slips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission Slips

**Author's Note:**

> AO3's word count is slightly off, but this is a drabble.

"What do you mean, I have to sign this?" Lothor asked, rolling his eyes beneath his mask. "I'm an evil space ninja. I don't do permission slips!"

"If we are going to race, we need the signature, and neither of us can forge handwriting." Crimson handed the slips for the two of them to Lothor. "If you want our plan to succeed, then...." He trailed off meaningfully.

"Very well." He reached forward and took the slips from Crimson. "What I do for the good of my plan...."

As Lothor signed the slips, Crimson's mask seemed to smile.


End file.
